


Just Like That

by loonabur



Category: DreamSMP, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream is good but also bad?, i will add more tags, sad tommyinnit, sleepy bois inc yeah yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: "Tubbo...""I'm sorry Tommy."ORwhen his best friend betrays him, everything goes downhill for tommyinnit. luckily, he has his brothers. right?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

"Tommy, wake up!" Wilbur urged. The blond woke up with a start.

"Sorry sir. What happened?" He asked.

"They're attacking us." The older man sighed.

"I have something to show you guys." Tubbo said from behind.

In hindsight, Tommy should've seen the way Tubbo's hands were shaking. Or the way Tubbo's eyes looked guilty. But he didn't. He just followed Tubbo to some sort of secreet weapon/bunker. 

"When'd you have time to build this?" Wilbur asked.

"When everyone was asleep." Tubbo said softly.

Tommy should've heard how his voice trembled, and how he could barely look anyone in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Fundy asked.

"Yeah." Tubbo whispered. They finally got to the spot and saw the chests with their names on it.

"TUBBO! This is amazing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Guys? There's nothing in the chest." Fundy said. Tommy's heart sank. The Dream Team fell and started attacking. Tubbo's hand rested right above the button. 

"Tubbo..." Tommy said, sounding hurt.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." Tubbo looked down.

"How could you?"

"Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be." Tubbo pressed the button.

Wilbur stepped forward to save the young blond boy. 

"Tommy, we gotta go."

"Wil..."

"I know, Tommy. I know. But we really have to go."

"Let's go then." Tommy said.

"Fundy, Eret, we gotta move." Wilbur commanded. With everyone helping, they managed to get out.

"Ok, who's hurt?" Eret asked. Tommy looked down to check if he was hurt. Not a scratch.

"I think we're all good. Tomorrow is Monday so it's day off. We can have a nice picnic in the flower field and just relax." Wilbur said. 

"How could he just- betray us like that?" Tommy said shakily.

"I dunno, Toms. But we're gonna be okay." Wilbur hugged the boy.

"Listen. We're gonna win this war. For L'manburg!" Fundy yelled.

"For L'manburg!" Everyone chimed in, some a bit quieter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this switches to tubbos pov after a bit and then it switches back to tommy but i think that might be one of the only pov switches cuz its harder for me to keep track of <3

"It's Monday! Free day!" Wilbur shook Tommy awake. Tommy woke with a start.

"Free day!" He said excitedly, turning to wake up his best friend. Before realizing. His face fell, but he quickly tried to forget it. 

"C'mon, Fundy made us food for our picnic." Wilbur said. Tommy grinned and before he knew it, Wilbur was giving him a piggyback ride to the flower field they always ate at.

**TUBBO POV**

"C'mon, I don't wanna miss it!" Tubbo heard Dream yell.

"Miss what?" Tubbo asked.

"Normally, on Mondays, we go near the flower field and watch you guys have fun. Made us happy to see you and Tommy smiling ad playing around." Sapnap explained. Tubbo's heart sank. Tommy. His (ex?) best friend. He never wanted to betray Tommy, but Dream threatened to kill Tommy if Tubbo didn't join them, and Tubbo couldn't risk his best friends life like that. No matter what. So he betrayed his best friend. He betrayed the man who gave him a home. His family. But Tubbo didn't wanna think about that. Right now, he was focused on making sandwiches. Soon, the four of them (Dream, Sapnap, George, and Tubbo) were sitting on a tree listening to L'manburg. 

"Imagine. You wake up. And then. Your greatest desire is next to you; what is it?" They heard Eret ask.

"My family. Easy." Wilbur said wistfully. 

"I agree with big man Wilbur over here. My family, all in one piece, together." Tommy smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, I'd hope you think the same, cuz we have the same family dumbass." Wilbur snorted.

"Hey! I could've said my greatest desire was for a million dollars but no! I said my greatest desire was a bunch of losers." Tommy said, defensively. 

"Losers? We raised you!" Wilbur protested. Tubbo smiled. He missed them. Tommy looked- tired? But unusually tired. Like he didn't sleep.

"Who are you guys even talking about?" Fundy asked.

"Shut up Wil I'm telling them, we're talking about our brothers. Phil, Techno, Wil, and me." Tommy explained.

"Techno like- Technoblade?" Eret asked, incredulously. 

"Yeah, that's him." Wilbur shrugged. 

"He's like one of the most talented people ever!" Fundy exclaimed.

"I promise you, if you saw the way he did laundry you would not call him talented. Uncoordinated? Probably. A menace to society? Definitely. Talented? Nope." Tommy joked. Wilbur laughed.

"Didn't you almost burn down the house once when me and Phil went out to grab food?"

"Well why would you leave a chaotic seven year old with Techno! That's just fucking stupid." Tommy argued. Tubbo looked at the blond boy longingly, just wanting to hug his best friend.

"Wait, so you and Tommy are brothers? Like, biologically?" Fundy asked Wilbur.

"Nah. We're all adopted, and when we were growing up Phil was our legal guardian." Wilbur explained.

"Oh. Cool." Fundy replied.

Eret moved to sit next to Tommy.

"Tommy, be honest with me. Are you okay?" Eret asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"Not really but I guess he had to leave eventually. Just didn't it would be so soon." Tommy looked down. They're talking about me, Tubbo realized, sadly. Dream put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, me, Fundy, and Wilbur are here for you. We love you." Eret said.

"Yeah, yeah I love you guys too or whatever. C'mon, Wil you're it!" Tommy said and started running. They played tag for a bit, and all Tubbo could do was watch. He was stuck.

**TOMMY POV**

Tommy didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal about Tubbo. Sure, Tubbo was his best friend since they were kids and sure, Tubbo was often one of the only things that could make Tommy smile but still, he didn't know why it was such a huge deal. But he wasn't focusing on that at the moment. He was just focused on running away from Wilbur, who was currently chasing after Fundy and trying desperately to tag him. Maybe his life was falling apart, but in the moment, everything was okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy discuss plans after the war (bit of a short chapter sorry i wrote this during school)

It was a quiet day. Tuesdays always were. No one really wanted to attack the day after off day. Wilbur and Tommy were plotting, Eret and Fundy were just building and renovating.

"Hey, I've been thinking. After the war, what if we just take a long break? No matter if we win or lose, we can just go up and visit Techno and Phil for a month or two." Wilbur suggested. Tommy grinned.

"I would love that so much." Tommy said softly.

"I miss them, Toms. I wish we could just end this war now and go see them."

"Same. God, I really wish we could see them. At least just for an hour or something." Tommy sighed.

"Maybe- maybe that could be arranged. Or- MCC is coming up in a few days. Maybe we could request the four of us on a team." Wilbur said.

"Oh, are we getting off on that day? Yeah I can call Scott Smajor and ask, I think he'll allow us. 

"That would be awesome. Call him right now." Wilbur almost demanded.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Ok Wilbur." Tommy said, and took his phone out. "Hey Siri, call Scott Smajor."

"Hello TommyInnit." Scott's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Scott Smajor, me and Wilbur over here were wondering if Technoblade and Philza Minecraft could be on our team for the next MCC." Tommy asked, fingers crossed.

"They were actually asking me the same thing just a few days ago, so don't tell anyone but we already put the four of you together on Purple Pandas."

"Scott Smajor you are the best person ever." Tommy exclaimed and hung up. Tommy turned to Wilbur with the hugest grin on his face. Wilbur was grinning as well. 

"We're gonna see them again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCC Time !!! i dont know how to write it tho so its just gonna be sbi meeting a bit and then skip to winner. Also in this Phil is their brother but kind of acts like the dad, so they dont call him dad or anything.

Tommy was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be, but he hadn't seen Techno and Phil in months. Him and Wilbur went through the Purple Pandas portal (made so that teams could find each other easier) and saw that Techno and Phil were waiting by the middle. He started running and bumped into a tall blonde male. The infamous Dream.

"Shit, I'm sorry-" Dream started saying, attempting to help Tommy up.

"Don't touch me." Tommy pulled away, and stood up, continuing to run towards his family. He finally reached Techno and embraced him in a giant hug.

"Tech'." He said, with a million emotions at once.

"Toms." Techno said, hugging Tommy back. Wilbur finally caught up and hugged Phil. Techno let go of Tommy and Tommy went over to hug Phil, switching with Wilbur. After the big hugging session, they all just stood talking, Tommy leaning on Techno, and Wilbur standing close to Phil. 

"I missed you guys so much." Tommy said randomly.

"I missed you too, Toms." Phil smiled at his youngest brother.

"Dude, Tommy, you are so clingy." Techno grinned, knowing that it was normally Tommy saying that. 

"I'm not clingy you dickhead I'm-I'm so independent and cool I am not clingy you're clingy-" Tommy sputtered. Techno laughed.

"Okay bud, if you say so." 

"I do say so, I very much say so." Tommy defended. Techno ruffled the younger child's hair. Wilbur smiled at how happy his younger brother seemed. He knew how stressed Tommy got, what with the war and his best friend leaving. 

"So, my favorite brothers-" Phil started.

"We're your only brothers." Wilbur cut in.

"Shut up Wil, we're gonna win this MCC, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna dominate!" Tommy yelled enthusiastically, getting fond glares from other teams (everyone loved Tommy's energy, even if they acted like they hated him.)

"Tommy, shut the fuck up, no one cares." Sapnap yelled. Techno gripped Tommy's shoulder.

"Oh you stupid son of a bitch shut the fuck up everyone cares you're just a little asshole you little bitchboy." Tommy yelled back. A lot of the other teams laughed. Sapnap looked away. Tommy turned back to his brothers, who were all hunched over in laughter.

"Tommy- you just- oh my god." Phil wheezed.

"What? What'd I do?" Tommy asked innocently. They just laughed even more. 

"This MCC is gonna be great." Wilbur grinned.

"I'm glad the four of us got put together." Techno smiled.

"We are so cool." Tommy stated.

"The only thing we have to do is make sure that we stay ahead of Green Guardians." Techno said.

"Who's on Green Guardians?" Phil asked.

"Dream, Sapnap, George, and Tubbo." Techno replied.

"Oh we have to fuck them up." Tommy said quickly. Wilbur had warned Techno and Phil about the Tubbo situation, so they knew not to press. 

"That's the spirit!" Phil encouraged. Suddenly Tommy remembered something.

"Tech, Phil, I'm so sorry, I don't have the discs, they took them, I'm so sorry I tried to stop them-" Tommy started panicking. The discs. The discs were given to Tommy by Techno and Phil, before Tommy and Wilbur moved to the Dream SMP.

"Hey, Toms, it's fine, we're not mad or anything. Well, maybe we'll make an extra point to kill whoever stole them during MCC, but we're not mad at you." Techno reassured. 

"Are you sure?" Tommy looked down.

"Yeah. We love you, Toms. We'll get your discs back, don't worry. Or we'll just give you new ones. Whatever works." Phil said, calming the young boy down. 

"So, cmon, who stole 'em." Techno probed.

"Dream and Sapnap." Tommy whispered.

"I'll take Dream, Phil you can take Sapnap." Techno whispered to the older man. Phil laughed and nodded.

TIME SKIP TO THE END OF MCC

"We did so well! Second place is really good!" Wilbur exclaimed. Tommy nodded.

"We're so awesome!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah! And this is pretty good cuz now we can all be together next time as well. Plus, we beat Green Guardians so..." Phil grinned.

"I'm proud of you, Toms. You did amazing." Techno smiled.

"I don't want this to end." Wilbur said sadly.

"We'll visit you guys this time." Phil reasoned. 

"Last group hug?" Tommy asked. They all laughed and went in for one last hug.

"I'll miss you guys so much." Tommy started tearing up.

"Oh my god Toms I'm gonna miss you too, I love you." Phil tried to comfort the boy. 

"I love you guys." Tommy said.

"I love you too, Toms." Techno said softly, not really knowing what to do.

"I love you three." Wilbur smiled.

"Bye Wil, bye Toms. I love you guys, stay safe please. We'll try to visit soon." Phil said.

"Bye Wil and Toms, stay safe. Love you two." Techno said.

"Bye Techno, bye 'Za. I love you guys." Wilbur said and hopped through the portal. It was just the three of them.

"I love you both so much, bye Tech, bye Big P." He said tearfully and walked through the portal. He met Wilbur on the other side and they both went home. Without their brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short dream pov chapter !!!!

**Don't Touch Me.**

Three simple little words. But the words kept ringing through Dream's ears.

**Don't Touch Me.**

The blonde boy had said, with so much anger and hatred.

**Don't Touch Me.**

Dream saw the way Tommy trembled slightly when he saw the familiar mask. 

**Don't Touch Me.**

Dream HATED the way Tommy trembled slightly when he saw the familiar mask.

**Don't Touch Me.**

Dream knew that it was his own fault. His own fault for raging war on the young boy, his own fault for not giving him the disc, his own fault for bumping into the boy when he was just trying to get to his family.

**Don't Touch Me.**

Dream remembers when Tommy considered him to be family. When Tommy would go to him for hugs and comfort. 

**Don't Touch Me.**

He couldn't get the words out of his head. 

**Don't Touch Me.**

He whispered to himself.

**Don't Touch Me.**

**Don't Touch Me.**

**Don't Touch Me.**

He'd threatened to kill the boy. He'd stolen the boy's best friend.

**Don't Touch Me.**

He fucked up.

**Don't Touch Me.**

**Don't Touch Me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe sad maybe happy who knows

"Tommy wake up." Wilbur nudged the blond boy. The boy groaned. 

"Five more minutes please." He whined.

"It's negotiation day, Toms. We're gonna be late if we don't start going now. Just put on a hoodie, it's a bit cold out." Wilbur said and walked out. Tommy got up and threw on his favorite hoodie, the one that Techno gave him. It was too big, but it was red and the sleeves were pastel pink. Tommy wore it whenever he could, which wasn't that often now that they had to wear suits. Phil had also given him a hoodie, but it was green. And green reminded him of Tubbo, so he chose to leave it for a bit. He walked out of the caravan and met Wilbur, Eret, and Fundy. Niki had chosen to stay at L'Manburg, since she wasn't required to go to negotiations. They tried to set up negotiations every two weeks, but could never come to an agreement. Tommy felt like this was the day. Wilbur pulled him aside.

"Listen, Toms. Don't interact with Tubbo. He's gonna try to have eye contact with you, and maybe even try to talk to you, but don't let him. Don't even look at him. Whenever you wanna look at him, just squeeze my hand or something. Just do something to distract yourself, ok?" Wilbur said to his youngest brother. Tommy nodded and hugged Wilbur. Wilbur stood in shock for a second, and then hugged back. Eret and Fundy smiled fondly at the brothers. A few minutes later, they were at negotiations (Sapnap had made a little room for it.) The L'Manburgians walked in, laughing at a joke Tommy had cracked. They stopped laughing after they saw the stern look on George's face.

"Hello, uh, Dream SMP members." Wilbur looked down.

"Hello, members of L'Manchildburg." Dream snickered. Tommy clenched his fist. 

"So, what's the negotiation proposal today?" Eret cut in. 

"If you surrender, you won't die. How bout that?" Sapnap said. Dream noticed Tommys face flicker with fear for a second, before going back to emotionless.

"If you all surrender, we won't bring in secret weapons and no one will be hurt. How's that sound?" Wilbur proposed. It was a weak proposal, but Wilbur had been busy with MCC practice all week.

"Secret weapons?" Tubbo asked. Tommy flinched at the voice and squeezed Wilbur's hand. Wilbur squeezed back, trying to comfort his brother.

"Yes, secret weapons." Fundy said like it was obvious.

"What type of secret weapons?" Dream asked.

"Secret ones." Tommy said. Eret stifled a laugh. Sapnap rolled his eyes.

"Little shit." He mumbled.

"Least I'm not a cowardly bitch." Tommy shot back. Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder. Tommy tensed before realizing it was just Wilbur. 

"Why so tense Tommy? It's not like your best friend betrayed you or anything." George taunted. Tommy squeezed Wilbur's hand again

"Fuck you George, stop following Dream around and doing whatever he says and grow a backbone, fucking hell." Tommy rolled his eyes. Tubbo looked down. 

"I'm sor-" Tubbo started. Tommy cut him off without even looking at him.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it." He said. Fundy and Eret nodded, while Wilbur smiled proudly.

"We're done here. See you soon." Wilbur bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"Is that a threat?" Dream asked. 

"It's whatever you want it to be." Wilbur said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

They walked in laughing, and they walked out laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is really short i honestly just wanted to get this posted cuz ive been heavily procrastinating but go follow me on twitter where i talk a lot about my fics and AU ideas !! my twitter is @/CLlNGYlNNIT (the first and second I is a lowercase l) <3

"I'd say that was pretty good!" Tommy smiled once he got home from negotiations. Wilbur laughed and ruffled the blondes hair.

"Yeah, yeah it was ok." The elder said. 

"What do we do about Tubbo?" Eret asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Well I just mean that we all kind of struggle with seeing him." Eret clarified.

"We just suck it up. It's fine if we get nervous by seeing him but we can't let it interfere with our battles." Wilbur said. Fundy nodded, Eret smiled and nodded, and Tommy just fidgeted. Wilbur noticed Tommy fidgeting (a habit that only occured when he got nervous or uncomfy) and decided to end the little meaning, gesturing for Tommy to follow him. Tommy followed him into the caravan and wouldn't look the older man in the eyes.

"Hey, Toms, you alright?" He asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, still not looking Wilbur in the eyes. 

"Tommy, hey, look at me." Wilbur put his hands on the youngers shoulders. Tommy finally met his eyes, and Wilbur noticed that there were a few tears welling up.

"What's up, Wil?" He said, tiredly. 

"I'm here for you, you know? I've got you." Wilbur said.

"I'm just - I'm so tired. And stressed, and I - I miss Techno and I miss Phil and - I miss Tubbo." He said the last part a bit quieter. Wilbur hugged his youngest brother. 

"I love you, Toms. You can always talk to me, and we can always call Phil and Techno when we need." Wilbur said softly. 

"I love you Wil." Tommy dug his head into Wilburs shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno pov !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically just so it’s not confusing  
> \- this chapter is in technos POV  
> \- techno + phil live in family house  
> \- tommy moved to DSMP when he was like ? 10-12 ish? so he was alone for 3-5 years with the other members of DSMP and then wilbur joined (tommy moved cuz phil wanted a better life for him yk)  
> \- phil oldest/dad

Techno noticed Tommy’s scars. They were all from that stupid revolution that Wilbur had created. War was cool, Techno had been in his far share of them, but he hated how Tommy had to be apart of it, and on the frontlines no less! Techno nearly cried when he saw the poor boy. He was so tall, and had finally grown into his large hands, and his hair was so fluffy and long, but the pain in his eyes was enough to make Techno want to punch someone. Who dared hurt his baby brother? His little brother who just wanted to fight and do good in the world. Why would anyone hurt him? Techno wished his brother was at home, with his family, safe from all the ugly war and bloodshed. Techno was proud of Wilbur! He really was! But the fact that Tommy was hurting was enough to keep Techno awake at night.  
“Hey, Tech, what’re you thinking about?” Phil said, pulling Techno out of his thoughts.   
“Tommy.” Techno replied simply.  
“I miss him too.” Phil said knowingly. Techno looked down.   
“I wish I could be there for him.” Techno said.   
“Yeah. We just have to trust that Wilbur is taking care of him.”   
“He’s not though. He’s dragged Tommy into a fucking war, Tommy’s been hurt! He’s sixteen, he shouldn’t be - he shouldn’t be crying because his best friend betrayed him! He should be crying cuz a girl turned him down!” Techno exclaimed.  
“I know, Tech. And I agree. But Wilbur’s gonna do the best he can do to keep Tommy safe. ”  
“It’s just - It’s so - I wish I could see him grow up. I wanna be next to him, teaching him how to fight. I wanna help. I wanna - I wanna hold him and tell him everything will be fine.” Techno ranted. Techno wasn’t normally so open about his feelings but he was just tired of feeling so helpless.   
“Listen, Tech, Tommy’s ok. We can call him whenever we want.” Phil soothed the pink haired boy.  
“Can we call him now?” Techno asked quietly. Phil pulled out his communicator.  
“Hey Big P!” Techno heard his little brothers chirpy voice on the other side of the communicator.  
“Hey, Toms.” Techno smiled.  
“Techie! Hey! What’s up?” Tommy said.  
“Not much, kinda miss you.” Techno admitted.  
“I miss you too man! S’not the same without you and Phil here.” Tommy assured.  
“Tommy why do you hate us?” Techno heard a voice say from the background.  
“Fuck you, furry.” Tommy yelled back. “Sorry bout that Big T. D’you want me to call Wil over?”   
“Nah, he’s probably busy.” Phil cut in.  
“Yeah, I think he’s doing something with Big E.”   
“Biggie?” Phil laughed.  
“Big E.” Tommy said, emphasizing the E.  
“Ah. Big E.” Phil chuckled.   
“So, Tommy, how’ve you been? Are you safe?” Techno asked.  
“I’ve been pretty good. I’m safe, at the moment. Here with Funds in the caravan. No fighting has happened for a bit. Kinda quiet.” Tommy answered.   
“That’s good. That’s good.” Techno said quietly.   
“I miss you both, y’know? I wish you were here. Wil does as well.” Tommy shared.  
“I miss you too, Toms. I miss you a lot.” Techno said softly. There was a voice in Tommy’s background.   
“Fuckin’ hell. I gotta go. I love you Techie, love you Phil.” Tommy said.  
“Love you Toms. Stay safe. Talk soon.” Techno said to his youngest brother.  
“Love you Tommy.” Phil said.  
“Bye boys.” Tommy said and clicked off.   
“That was good!” Phil exclaimed. Techno grinned.  
“Yeah. It was.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tommy have a chat.

Tommy didn't know why Techno and Phil had called, but he didn't mind it. He welcomed it, honestly. He felt lonely, ever since Tubbo had betrayed them, even with Wilbur always by his side. 

Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Tommy walked over to the door and opened it, and saw a tall figure with blond hair.

"Dream." Tommy said, coldly.

"Hey, Tommy, can we - can we talk?" Dream asked.

"Why? So you can make my best friend betray me again? Or shoot my brother again?" Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Listen I’m sorry about that, but let me make you a deal. If you give up your discs, I’ll forget about this whole war and let you guys back into Dream SMP territory." Dream offered.

"That’s an awful deal, dickhead. Get out of my nation." Tommy scoffed.

"S’not your nation. It’s Wilbur’s." Dream smirked.

"Go make out with George or something." Tommy tried to close the door.

"I miss you, Tommy. I’m sorry this all had to happen." Dream said sadly.

"Me too, but anything for my brother." Tommy said softly.

"I used to be your brother." Dream whispered.

"Yeah." Was all Tommy said before trying to close the door again.

"Sorry - about Tubbo. He didn’t want to betray you guys. It’s my fault." Dream apologized. 

"Tubbo’s not that easily persuaded. His choice. It happens." Tommy shrugged. 

"He really didn’t want too-" Dream was cut off by the door opening behind him. A tall brunette walked in.

"Dream, get out of my fucking nation." Wilbur gritted. Dream nearly tripped over himself trying to leave.

"Toms are you okay? What did he say? Did he try and hurt you?" Wilbur ran to check on Tommy.

"He tried to make me a deal. I said no, said we weren’t finishing this war without our independence." Tommy said.

"I’m proud of you, Toms." Wilbur hugged the brunette. Tommy smiled. 

"Thanks Wil. Means a whole lot." Tommy said, sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are super appreciated !!


End file.
